


The pleasure of the few

by TheGirlWhoLovedTooEasily



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoLovedTooEasily/pseuds/TheGirlWhoLovedTooEasily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity wakes up before Oliver and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pleasure of the few

**Author's Note:**

> Un-edited.  
> I have never written an Olicity fic before but it is 2:34 am and it just sorta came to me.  
> I don't ususally post my fanfics online and this is the first one I have written in over a year, so be kind I guess.  
> Feedback is always welcome(:

Felicity wakes up slowly, reluctantly. Her entire body aches and it is a pleasant thrum that has her shifting in the bed -in their bed- and smiling. The curtains are open and the sun is shining and it is wrong because the day is beautiful and the city it shines on is so damaged, but she doesn't care. For once her mind is not concentrating on the suffering of the many but rather the pleasure of the few, the happiness of the two. She feels his arm tighten around her waist and turns to face her big spoon, further tangling their legs. 

He is as handsome asleep as he is when awake and looking at him without his worry and frustration and anger causes her breath to catch in her throat because he is so wonderful and he deserves so much more. Better parents than the ones he had, who made their fortune from the suffering of others. A best friend who isn't dead, a sister who can accept that everything he does -right or wrong- is because he loves her more than he loves life and better than a city that has no idea what he will sacrifice for it.

"I can practically hear you thinking." the whispered words pull her from her mind and Felicity smiles at him.

"Oliver, I thought you were still asleep..." she murmurs before closing the gap between them and giving him a gentle kiss.

"I was. But you see, I have the most beautiful woman in my bed and I can't stand the thought of my neglecting her." Oliver pulls her tighter against him and kisses her head before sighing with content.

That he is willing to stay in bed at all surprises her for he is not one to spend time lounging around, doing nothing. Unless of course he intended to spend his time doing her, to which he was more than welcome. Neither of them had to be up at all today of course for it was a Sunday and yes, there is always something they could be doing in the arrow cave (as she still affectionately and insistently called it) but even heroes needed a break to remind them what they were fighting for. She had told this to Oliver several times but he never really seemed to listen; maybe she had finally gotten through to him.

"Felicity, I would like to talk something through with you." She knows this is something she probably won't like, she can tell from the way he turns his head away, as though he does not want to look her in the eye. She nods her consent and knows he can feel it. It takes him a few moments to gather his thoughts -or perhaps his courage though that is less likely- and then he is talking again, hesitantly, as though he expects this to ruin their quiet morning after a blissful night. "I know we tried to give up this life before, the arrow and the team. And I know it didn't work; they had to bring us back in and you had been helping secretly for months anyway. But I truly believe that we should try again, I-"  
Felicity doesn't need to hear the rest of whatever he is going to say, doesn't need to know his arguments, she is already voicing her opinion. "I am so glad you said that."  
"What, you are?" Oliver's voice drips with shock and Felicity smiles as she rolls on top of him, sitting up so she is straddling his waist. The blanket settles around her but their home is as warm as her fiancée is and so she doesn't feel the cold at all. Neither of them comments on the way his hands move automatically to her hips to hold her steady, her hands going to his wrists to rub soothing circles into his skin with her thumbs.

"I wasn't as ready as I thought I was to give it up last time. I missed helping people, I missed making a difference and when I'm not behind that keyboard, hacking away, for longer than a week, I miss that too. But Oliver, nothing can compare to the way I felt when I woke up in hospital. Being told that I may never walk again was so frightening and it really got to me but then... then I saw you. You told me that I'd almost died, that you had almost lost me and Oliver, the look in your eyes... I will never forget that, not I live to be 103. You were petrified but more than that, you were so cold. Like you had cut yourself off from everything and it was the same look in your eyes that I saw whenever you discuss that Island. I will not lose myself to this cause and I will not lose you to it either. We have a fully capable team who can do this without us. I wasn't ready to turn it in last time but now, I need to let it go. And I think you do too. We can get married and settle down and start a family, but we need to move on from our vigilante days first." Her voice is clear and precise, it is obvious to Oliver that she has rehearsed this in her mind and he knows that if he hadn't brought it up, she would have soon.

"We defeated Dhark, the ghosts have gone, the hive is destroyed. Felicity, settling down with you is all I want." His words are sincere and as unplanned as hers were practised and she can't help herself. Her lips are on hers before he knows what's happening. Her hands are on his chest and his are in her hair. All he can taste is her and freedom. Freedom from his hood and his duty and-god, at long last- that damn island. He is so in love with her, so happy, so aroused and then they are making love. It is gentle and slow and lazy. They take the time to map out each others skin, despite already having each other memorised. There is no rush, no where to be, no danger, only quiet moans and whispered I love yous.

Oliver makes Omelette's after and Felicity makes the coffee. They spend their entire day in bed, watching movies and talking about their future. That evening the team come over for dinner and the pair tell their best friends and family about their plans, they officially resign from the team and the team understand even if they are sad to see them go.

Oliver and Felicity spend every Sunday like that until their first child comes along, and then it becomes a PG version of the same day. The first child is quickly followed by a second and then a third before Felicity adamantly tells Oliver that this is it, no more. They have one more anyway.

The two spend everyday for the rest of their lives falling in love with each other again and again, a little more each time.


End file.
